


Congratulations, It's a Melon

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [15]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Childbirth, F/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Pudding has a weird dream about a watermelon monster.
Relationships: Taruto/Fong Pudding
Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/600295
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Congratulations, It's a Melon

**Author's Note:**

> Struggled with figuring out how to tag this stuff, but there's watermelon vine fucking, being pumped full of watermelon goo, and being impregnated and giving birth to a whole watermelon in a dream sequence, so that's a thing

Pudding is happy to dig into all the watermelon leftover from the watermelon eating contest, continuing to eat more and more even as her friends stare on in a mixture of awe and disgust. They are all more than full after dinner, but she just keeps eating, putting away so much of the fruit for dessert that it almost seems inhuman.

Later that evening, she and Taruto shower together, the two of them washing away all of the sand and salt from their day at the beach. As Taruto massages her rear with aloe, still sore from the roughness and spanking earlier that day, he says, “You tan really nice, don’t you?”

“I always have!” she replies cheerfully, before pressing closer to him. Being sore is not nearly enough to discourage her from going at it right before bed, and it is not long before he is giving her the quick fuck that she needs, once they are in bed together. And then, once that is done, they fall asleep like that, with Taruto spooning behind her, still buried inside of her ass, with her tail wrapped around his waist, and one of his hands resting on her steadily bulging bladder. She was too caught up in all of her fun to think to empty her bladder before bed, but all of the watermelon is starting to have its effect on her.

As she drifts off to sleep, she finds herself, fully transformed into a Mew, face to face with Taruto, grinning at her as he says, “Since you like watermelon so much, I’ve made you a new Chimera Anima to play with!”

“What is it?” she asks, but then she notices the creature next to him, as if it has just appeared there. It has a giant watermelon for a head, black spots for eyes and a gaping, red mouth, with its body made of a cluster of vines, most of them no thicker than one of Pudding’s fingers, and all swirling around, in constant motion, so that it becomes impossible to tell just how many there are.

“Say hello to your new playmate,” Taruto tells her, and she steps forward to greet it, reaching out to shake one of the vines. It leaves something red and sticky on her hand, and when she reaches her hand up to lick, she is pleased to discover that it is a watermelon puree.

Immediately, she brings the vine to her mouth so that she can suck on it. The smoothie is absolutely delicious, and the creature does not seem to mind just how much of it that she wants to drink down, becoming greedy as she sucks on the vine, downing more and more of it. She is more focused on that than she is the others vines wrapping around various parts of her body, tangling up around her, or perhaps she does notice, and she just does not care. Either way, she does not protest the way the creature begins to take hold of her, wanting to just keep drinking.

All the while, the vines begin working at her costume, removing her gloves and her leg warmers with no difficulty, before steadily lifting her up into the air, while Taruto watches her. Still, Pudding sucks at the vine, even as the other vines spread her body out, holding her limbs apart as they tease over her body, some teasing her over top of her costume, while others start to snake underneath, tickling her a bit as they do. Her costume is quickly stained by the red goo leaking out of them, her body growing sticky.

She comes to like that sensation, and soon has a vine in each hand, vines under each foot, and even her tail wrapped around a vine, all that she can stroke them in various ways, with more and more watermelon puree squiring out over her body. Spitting the vine in her mouth out, she cries, “This is the best birthday present ever, Taru Taru! You should come play with me too!”

When she invites him to join her, he moves forward, floating up behind her so that he can begin rubbing her skin, rubbing the watermelon secretions into her flesh, causing her to moan more and more. Even when she resumes sucking on a vine, she still lets out muffled moans, especially when a vine snakes up underneath her tail, grabbing hold of the hole in the costume that allows her tail to fit out just perfectly, tugging it down more and more until the fabric stretches and tears, making a much bigger hole, that allows Taruto the entry he needs to be able to fuck her in the ass, all while she is still being toyed with by the vines of the creature he made for her.

Taruto pushes inside of her, not having any trouble fitting his cock inside of her, and her cry is muffled by the liquid in her mouth that she continues to swallow down as greedily possible, never seeming capable of getting enough of it. Even as he claims her ass, three vines push forward, tangling together as they push underneath her costume and claim her pussy, fitting inside of her with ease, and causing her to moan again, nearly spitting up some of the puree in her mouth, though she manages to keep sucking anyway, never wanting to have to stop.

But that vine pulls back from her mouth then, and she whines, wanting more, but it is only pulling back to tangle with another three, becoming larger as it shoves into her mouth, freshly filling her with more of the delicious, juicy goop that she has come to crave so much in such a short amount of time that it can almost be said that she is addicted to it. She is eager to let all three of her holes be filled and fucked, by her boyfriend and by the watermelon monster that he has created for her enjoyment.

The vines continue to pump into her, filling her mouth as fast as she can swallow, and flooding her pussy so that they fill her womb. Both her womb and her stomach are starting to swell from all that she has consumed, and all the while, Taruto continues to pump his hips behind her, fucking her harder and faster, somehow always managing to keep perfect time with the vines, making his girlfriend grow more and more overwhelmed with her pleasure. By the time he comes inside of her ass, she is already rather swollen from the watermelon puree, and he is quick to point that out to her.

“Look at you,” he comments. “You’re already so full of that stuff, my greedy little monkey.”

But Pudding simply pulls her mouth back from the vines, just long enough to allow her to say what she needs to say, and that turns out to simply be a cry of, “I want more!” And then the vines are in her mouth again, stifling her moans and continuing to fill her up with the same red liquid.

At that moment, more vines come up, wrapping around her small breasts and tearing the fabric of her costume. The tendrils snake around her nipples to tease at them, getting her chest wet and sticky with the same wet goop that she will soon be covered head to toe in, at this rate. It almost seems as if her breasts are the source of some of it, as they are squeeze and her nipples are played with, but Pudding is so dazed that she is not sure if she is seeing that correctly or not, if she is actually so full of the watermelon puree that it has begun to leak back out of her.

Another vine finds it way between her legs, this time going to tease at her clit, above where the three vines fuck her pussy, and she is overcome with little shocks of pleasure as it teases her there. Yet another vine comes up then, this one much thinner than the others- so thin, in fact, that she barely even feels the way it pushes up through her urethra, serving as a direct line to her bladder, which it soon begins to fill, spilling out the red liquid inside of her, filling her in yet another way.

Still, Pudding does not feel like she could ever get enough.

Taruto pulls out of her ass then, but she does not have to feel empty for long, as a bundle of vines replaces him, filling her ass again straight away. Meanwhile, the crotch of her costume is torn by several more vines, exposing her pussy to him, and Taruto pulls out the vines that are currently fucking her there, so that he can press the tip of his cock to her entrance, the only hole that he is not allowed to fuck right now, because of the risk that it involves.

But still, he asks, “Can I fuck you here?” and Pudding, giddy and overwhelmed, too out of her mind with pleasure and greed to even think about saying no, nods without giving it a second thought, letting Taruto have what it is that he really wants from her. And he wastes no time in it, thrusting forward and filling her with his cock, moaning and thrusting wildly as he loses himself in it, moving in time with the vines, Pudding growing very used to being violated in so many ways, even in ways that she did not know were possible before now. Everything is so overwhelmingly good to her right now that she does not care how she is being fondled or violated, just as long as it does not stop, and as long as she does not have to stop drinking this delicious juice.

Fortunately for her, though Taruto gets lost in fucking her for quite a while, thrusting wildly as he moans and enjoys every second of getting to use her forbidden hole, he does pull out before he comes. She is too distracted to bother to remember warning him, so she is glad that he does it on his own, without needing to be told. As he comes, he sprays his seed all over her engorged stomach, adding some white to the mess of red that she has been covered in from head to toe.

He steps back once he is done, letting vines claim her pussy again so that he can simply watch the watermelon fuck his girlfriend senseless, all of her holes plugged up as she is pumped full of the goo and left chasing the high of her absolute ecstasy. The greedy girl still craves more and more of this, never ready for it to end, always wanting as much as she get from it, and never feeling even close to satisfied, even though she should be incredibly full by now, after all that she has drank down, not even factoring in all the watermelon she ate at her birthday party.

The vines spray her over and over again, her hair, skin, and fur all becoming stained red and very sticky, and it just keeps going, on and on until she is a dazed mess, unable to process anything in the world around her, just waiting for more, just letting this beast do whatever it will to her. It is hard to tell how much time has passed by the time the creature is finally done with her. Pudding certainly has no idea, so lost in her own bliss that she has no way of telling the time at all.

Finally, she is sat back on the ground, bloated and sticky, a mess both in her tangled up thoughts and physically, as she is soaked wet and stained with the puree. At the very least, she finally starts to feel satisfied, taking a moment to catch her breath now that she is back on the ground again.

It takes her some time to regain her senses, but as she does, she reaches a hand down to rub her stomach, so massive now that she looks like she is at least nine months pregnant, and her breasts have swollen from their usual flat size to be approximate C-cups. She looks down at herself and says, “It looks like I swallowed a watermelon whole and had another one shoved up my pussy, and…nng, I’ve never had to pee so bad in my life!” She is actually surprised to see that her pussy is not currently leaking the puree, with how much was stuffed inside of her, and this time, without any vines spraying her, she can tell for certain that there is some leaking out of her breasts, as if she is lactating with the watermelon juice. Squeezing them only causes more to come spilling out of her.

Taruto walks up to her then, rubbing her stomach as well and commenting, “Actually, you feel really hard and swollen, way harder than you should if you were just full.” Turning around to look at his creature, he and Pudding both notice that the chimera watermelon looks rather pleased with itself. “I think that cheeky thing actually managed to knock my little monkey up with a watermelon!”

Ordinarily, Pudding would be panicked by something like that. The whole reason that she and Taruto avoid having vaginal sex is because she is not ready to be pregnant, but somehow, she can only feel excited right now, as she thinks about the implications of his words. And then, before she has a chance to even try to comment on what is going on, she is suddenly wracked with contractions, her stomach pulsing as she feels herself ready to give birth. She had always expected contractions to be painful, but this does not feel nearly as bad as she expected, and in fact, she finds that she rather likes it.

“I think it’s ready to come out!” she says, and she sits back, with Taruto coming to join her, holding her up so that he can help support her through this unorthodox birthing. The two of them never expected to experience anything like this, but neither of them have any complaints about it, more excited by this than anything else, just wanting to see what is going to happen to her now.

The watermelon inside of her is so large that it does not seem as though it is possible for it to come out, and yet, she knows she does not have a choice, because it is ready. And because her contractions do not actually hurt, it makes her think that this birth is not actually going to be that hard on her either. She begins to push, surprised by how pleasant it feels, to feel the melon moving through her, which encourages her to push a bit harder, whimpering, not in pain but in pleasure.

“I can see it,” Taruto says, looking down, announcing it as if he is seeing the top of a baby’s head for the first time. He holds her hand, encouraging her as she continues to push, pushing it from her womb, through her passage, giving into moans as she does, overwhelmed by how much better it feels than she ever expected, feeling so good that she wonders why anyone ever described giving birth as anything other than amazing. If it feels this good to give birth to a watermelon, then a baby should be no problem for anyone at all.

“It’s…oh, it’s almost…” As she pushes, however, she suddenly remembers just how desperate she was to pee, just as her contractions cause her to lose all control. As she pushes a significant portion of the melon out, she also feels the watermelon puree that filled her bladder begin to gush out of her. Pudding can barely bring herself to care about that, however, as she is overcome with moans, pushing harder, wanting to feel the melon slipping out of her.

Finally, she finishes birthing the massive watermelon, moaning out in ecstasy as it slips out of her, into Taruto’s arms, her bladder finally finishing emptying at the same time. Their eyes widen as they take in the size of the melon, neither of them able to believe that she was capable of birthing something like this, let alone without pain. But now she is so exhausted, all she can do is collapse backwards, saying, “I wouldn’t mind doing something like that again.”

She realizes that, because the melon is not alive like the chimera, it will not be needing any sustenance from her, and so, she does not feel guilty in suckling at her own breast, drinking down the puree that leaks out of her.

~X~

In the real world, Pudding does not give birth to anything, but her bursting bladder does empty itself, though with actual urine, rather than any puree. She is so exhausted from her day out, she does not notice her bladder emptying, sleeping through the massive bed wetting completely. Taruto is no more aware of it than she is, sharing the same level of exhaustion, so when they wake up in the morning, they are both surprised by how soaked their sheets are.

She tells him about the weird dream she had the night before, and he says, “I bet you would look cute full to bursting with a watermelon, and you know I wouldn’t mind licking you clean after a watermelon bath, but what I’m really curious about is if you’ve dreamed about losing your vaginal virginity before?”

Blushing, she replies, “I dream about it a lot. Even though I’m not ready for it yet, I’m still curious.” As she speaks, she notices that he is getting hard, and so, she wraps her tail around his cock and says, “But you know that you can use my butt as much as you want until I am ready!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
